


secret garden

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Junmyeon, dengan nama panggung Suho, terlihat telah menggapai semua harapan-harapan masa mudanya: karir solois yang mapan,  kemampuan bermusik yang mumpuni dan sangat dinikmatinya.Namun ia masih punya mimpi: seorang penulis lagu yang berada di luar lingkaran pertemanannya; Irene Bae.(AU, short-chaptered work.)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. dream

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**SUHO**

Junmyeon melepaskan _headset_ dari kedua telinganya. Ia menggumamkan potongan lagu yang barusan didengarkannya, lalu berhenti di tengah-tengah. Ia mengantongi ponselnya berikut _headset_ tersebut.

Ia sempat termangu mendapati refleksi jari-jarinya pada piano hitam berkilat tersebut. Ia menatap kosong pada jari-jarinya yang sudah begitu dekat dengan tuts. Kemudian, Junmyeon pun perlahan menekan kunci pembuka.

Lalu, ia memainkan _Night Dream_ dan menyanyikannya dengan pelan. Menghayatinya, mengubah lagu yang awalnya bergenre _pop-dance_ itu menjadi balada dengan suara lembutnya.

Samar-samar di antara lagunya, Junmyeon mendengar pintu dibuka. Ia masih memainkan lagu tersebut, tetapi menoleh, mendapati Jongdae datang dengan sebuah tas kain besar. Barangkali isinya adalah makanan dan minuman pengisi lemari esnya. Ia belum sempat belanja, dan Jongdae selalu tahu apa yang ia perlukan. Konsentrasinya sedikit pecah begitu ia melihat buah favoritnya menyembul di bagian atas tas tersebut.

“Lanjutkan saja. Sori, bukan maksudku mengganggu.” Jongdae menaruh tas tersebut di atas meja.

Junmyeon benar-benar menghentikan permainannya, beranjak dari bangku pianonya. “Aku lapar.” Ia tersenyum, lalu mengambil apel dari tas tersebut. “Thanks.”

“Apa kerja manajermu? Setelah menjemputmu dari bandara, dia langsung pulang?”

“Aku memberinya libur,” jawab Junmyeon sambil mengunyah apelnya. Ia kembali pada bangku pianonya. Ia menekan tuts dengan satu tangan, melanjutkan lagu yang putus barusan, tetapi dengan lebih santai. “Kasihan juga dia, ikut keliling untuk _fanmeet_ bukan perkara gampang. Dia kelihatan capek.”

Jongdae mengangguk-angguk. Diam-diam dia mengamati permainan Junmyeon. “Ini _Night Dream_ , ya? Yang dibawakan grup BLUESHADE?”

“Iya.”

Jongdae mengernyit. “Kau mengidolakan mereka sekarang?”

“Aku bahkan tidak hafal nama anggotanya. Lagunya menarik. Coba kaucermati liriknya.”

Jongdae pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari lagu tersebut di laman penyedia musik lokal. Sebelum mendengarkan lagunya, terlebih dahulu dia mengecek nama-nama penulis liriknya. Begitu menemukannya, senyuman cerah Jongdae mengatakan segalanya. “Aku mengerti.”

Junmyeon cuma tersenyum. Ia melemparkan biji apel ke tempat sampah di ujung ruangan dengan tepat. “Aku memang naif, Jongdae-ah.”

“Julian Charleson, RUDDY, Baron Shuu, Irene Bae. Selain yang memakai nama pena RUDDY ini, aku sering melihat nama-nama yang lain sliweran di artis-artis yang satu agensi dengan BLUESHADE. Tampaknya mereka memang suka karya-karya orang-orang itu.”

“Tapi Irene Bae? Dia bisa berada di mana saja. Koneksinya luar biasa,” puji Junmyeon dengan nada santai.

“Karya-karya Irene Bae memang bagus, sih. Beberapa lagu yang turut ditulisnya masuk dalam radarku.”

“Kan,” tukas Junmyeon, seolah-olah ia sudah menegaskan hal itu beratus-ratus kali sebelumnya. “Lirik-lirik Irene Bae memang cocok sekali untukku.” Junmyeon menekan tuts tanpa arah dan nada yang pasti. “Ini subjektif, tapi kurasa dia memang dilahirkan untuk menulis lirik.”

“Selera orang berbeda-beda,” ucap Jongdae diplomatis, “tapi lagu-lagu yang memuat namanya ... memang patut diperhitungkan. Banyak lagu yang betah bertengger di _chart_ , kan?”

“Benar.” Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk. “Andaikan saja kutahu bagian mana saja yang dia tulis.”

Jongdae tertawa kecil. “Kau harus berkenalan dengannya, Junmyeon-hyung. Mungkin dia bersedia menulis lagu untukmu suatu saat nanti.”

“Aku sudah berkali-kali membicarakannya dengan agensi, tapi tampaknya mereka punya penulis favorit mereka sendiri.”

“Padahal genre Irene cocok-cocok saja dengan genremu, kurasa.” Jongdae pun akhirnya memutar lagu yang tadi dimainkan Junmyeon.

“Semoga saja kami berjodoh.” Junmyeon menyunggingkan senyum. “Suatu saat nanti. Aku benar-benar ingin menyanyikan lagu buatannya. Kalau bisa, buatan dia seorang.” Ia mengawang-awang, semringah.


	2. story

**SUHO**

Junmyeon melepaskan seluruh perlengkapan untuk penampilan panggung pada tubuhnya, dibantu oleh seorang staf. Ia berterima kasih dan tersenyum singkat, membiarkan staf itu berlalu dan ia pun duduk di pojok ruang ganti. Barang-barangnya tidak berantakan sejak awal, jadi saat manajernya membereskan ruangan, ia tidak memberinya banyak tugas. Manajernya pamitan sebentar untuk mencari makanan, dan Junmyeon membiarkannya.

Junmyeon melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terputus sejak berangkat ke sini tadi pagi: menyusun sebuah daftar putar yang berisi lagu-lagu favoritnya. Jika memungkinkan, ia harap ia bisa membawakan satu-dua lagu di acara radio yang akan ia hadiri, atau mungkin membawakannya di acara-acara musik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia selesai menyusun lima belas lagu dalam satu daftar putar. Manajernya belum datang juga. Ia belum ingin mendengarkan lagu tersebut, ingin memberi telinganya waktu untuk beristirahat setelah tampil di panggung yang berisik.

Ia membaca lirik-lirik lagu tersebut dengan cepat, tetapi setelah lagu kelima, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa berada di dunia musik untuk dapat mencermati segalanya dengan cepat.

Lelaki itu membuka seluruh tab lirik lagu-lagu tersebut dan melihatnya bergantian.

“ _Let me wander with you_... _wander everywhere_ ... _it’s a garden of whole love ... wander_ ....” Mata Junmyeon membelalak. Ia bahkan harus mengecek kredit lagu tersebut untuk memastikan keyakinannya sekali lagi.

Rasa kagetnya berubah menjadi sebuah rasa kagum, tergambar jelas di wajahnya, tatapannya, dan senyumannya.

(Barangkali jika Irene Bae ada di sini, dia akan tersipu-sipu?)

* * *

“Tapi kau yakin?” Jongdae mengangkat kakinya, menyelonjorkannya di sofa, mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring memenuhi sofa tersebut. “Beberapa lagu itu dibuat Irene bersama penulis lirik lainnya, kan? Memangnya kau yakin seluruh lirik bagian itu adalah miliknya, dan dia membuat sebuah ... apa tadi kaubilang? Cerbung?”

“ _Saga_ ,” Junmyeon berkata dengan penuh kekaguman. “Aku yakin sekali! Lagu yang dibawakan grup Twenty, _Who’s Calling_ , itu hanya ditulis oleh Irene Bae sendiri. Aku menemukan sepotong lirik yang agak berbeda dari tema lagu—tetapi hebatnya dia tetap bisa menyambungkannya tanpa terlihat aneh. Jika bagian dari lirik itu digabung dengan lirik-lirik pada lagu lain, semuanya akan terhubung seperti sebuah cerita ... kau mengerti kan maksudku?”

Jongdae mengelus dagu dengan telunjuknya. “Kau harus memastikannya dengan orangnya sendiri, Jun-hyung.”

“Aku sudah yakin!” Junmyeon berkata pasti. “Dia jenius sekali! Dia memang dilahirkan untuk menulis lagu.”

“Kau subjektif.”

“Oh, biar saja—”

“Kalau dia tidak sesuai ekspektasimu, bagaimana?”

“Maka dia tetap hebat, dia menulis lagu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kulakukan. Aku memang penyanyi, tetapi ada penyanyi yang hanya mampu membawakan dan bukan membuat. Itu aku. Mungkin Irene Bae tidak bisa menyanyi ... atau dia tidak bisa menguasai latihan vokal selevel seorang penyanyi profesional meski dia sudah terlatih soal musik ... lihat, aku tidak bias padanya, kan?”

Jongdae cuma memutar bola mata sambil menahan senyumnya. “Andai saja aku manajermu, Junmyeon-hyung, aku akan memanggilnya sekarang untuk menuliskan lagu untukmu.”

Senyum Junmyeon tidak hilang-hilang.


	3. pearl

**IRENE**

Sekali lagi, Juhyun bermimpi tentang kebun apel emas dan pepohonan yang rimbun.

Ketika ia terbangun, ia hanya mengingat detil-detil besarnya, sebuah gambaran mayor dari mimpi tersebut. Apel, emas, pohon. Yang pertama kali diraihnya saat duduk adalah jurnal kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping lampu tidurnya. Ia membuka lembaran-lembaran penuh coretan, yang beberapa di antaranya penuh lipatan dan kumal. Ia menuliskan beberapa larik di bawah sebuah paragraf di halaman terakhir.

Setelahnya, baru ia mengecek ponselnya, memastikan agendanya hari ini, dan mengecek surel-surel yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan.

Ada rapat dengan timnya hari ini, dan Juhyun pun memulai harinya.

* * *

Di meja rapat, salah satu anggota timnya menyodorkan sebundel kertas yang berisi beberapa proposal sekaligus.

“Apa ini?”

“Beberapa proposal untuk kerja sama dari beberapa agensi. Agensi besar semua.”

Juhyun membaca sekilas semua proposal itu. Sebagian dari yang mengajukan adalah yang sudah pernah bekerja sama dengannya. Ia mengangguk-angguk. “Kalau atasan menyetujui, aku akan bilang ‘ya’ pada semuanya. Aku sedang banyak ide. Aku ingin bekerja sama dengan banyak orang.”

Temannya tersenyum kecil. “Kau akan melanjutkan sagamu? Atau ada yang baru?”

“Masih tentang taman rahasia.” Juhyun membalas senyuman itu penuh arti. “Menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa membuat cerita tersembunyi yang bahkan penyanyinya sendiri pun bisa luput mengamati.”

“Tapi aku tahu,” celetuk temannya.

“Karena kuberitahu.”

Sang teman tertawa kecil. “Proyek menarik. Andai semua orang tahu, Juhyun-ah, mereka akan semakin memujamu. Kau akan dianggap sebagai penulis lirik terbaik di generasi ini.”

“Buat apa?”

Temannya menatap Juhyun tidak percaya. “ _Buat apa_ katamu? Terkenal, dipuji banyak orang, banyak dikontrak, banyak royalti, banyak uang. Kau akan disorot di mana-mana, kau akan seterkenal artis-artis itu.”

Juhyun cuma tertawa. “Untuk musik pop negara kita, aku yakin lebih dari delapan puluh persen pendengar cuma peduli siapa penyanyinya. Jarang sekali mereka mengamati siapa penulis liriknya, kecuali artis idola mereka terlibat. Buat apa juga jadi _spotlight_ , kalau ternyata aku akan selalu kalah dengan grup-grup atau solois besar yang membawakannya?”

Temannya mengangkat bahu. “Kurasa realita itu ada benarnya juga.”

“Makanya.” Juhyun meletakkan bundelan kertas itu di atas meja. “Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka jadi pusat perhatian.”

Juhyun pun berdiri, dengan alasan ingin membuat kopi paginya. Mata temannya mengekorinya, mengamati Juhyun diam-diam. Dia ingin sekali bilang bahwa Juhyun punya modal lain untuk jadi terkenal. Ia cantik. Ia adalah mutiara di tengah-tengah industri yang didominasi pria.

Namun Juhyun tak suka dipuji cantik. Percuma saja mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia lebih suka dilihat sebagai seorang Irene Bae, yang bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang para artis.


	4. empty

**SUHO**

Junmyeon mengakhiri lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan sebuah improvisasi, membiarkan audiens diam dan mendengarkan. Aplaus yang nyaring dan histeria terdengar setelah musik berhenti, dan Junmyeon menurunkan mikrofonnya.

Lelaki itu memandang kerumunan dengan sebuah senyuman, kemudian ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, begitu lama, hingga histeria itu bukannya berkurang, malah bertambah ditambah dengan _fanchant_ mengelu-elukan namanya.

Cahaya dari panggung menyoroti audiens, Junmyeon dapat melihat wajah mereka secara bergantian, sekilas, dari satu euforia ke euforia lainnya, dari satu tangisan ke senyuman luar biasa puas yang lainnya.

Mereka semua mengelu-elukannya, membanggakannya, dan berharap banyak tentang kebahagiaan darinya. Junmyeon tercenung sesaat mendapati betapa besar kekaguman dan cinta yang tercurah padanya saat ini.

Mereka mengaguminya karena suara? Oke, baik. Karena penampilan? Junmyeon bisa memaklumi. Karena dirinya menjadi penyemangat di dalam hari-hari gelap mereka, menjadi dukungan utama di kala sedih, menjadi inspirasi?

Tentu, Junmyeon bahagia dan senang dengan alasan-alasan tersebut. Faktor-faktor yang membuatnya terus berjalan di jalur yang telah ia pilih sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu ini.

Namun apakah mereka semua tetap mencintainya jika mengetahui siapa dirinya di balik semua ini? Bahwa dia tidak kapabel dalam melakukan banyak hal, kecuali menyanyi? Bahwa dia bisa saja merasa jenuh dan kosong, dan terkadang tidak ingin melakukan apa yang biasanya ia lakukan ini? Bahwa dia juga menginginkan kehidupan yang santai, bebas, dan tidak terikat dengan ikatan-ikatan emosional dengan para penggemar?

Ikatan emosional dengan penggemar terkadang terasa seperti beban untuknya. Ia harus terus membuat mereka bahagia, karena bagi sebagian orang, dirinya adalah satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan dalam hidup mereka yang berat. Ia harus memenuhi ekspektasi mereka, karena dirinya adalah bagian dari harapan hidup. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka, karena mereka akan puas dan bahagia jika ia hanya melakukan hal-hal yang baik.

Junmyeon mempertahankan senyumannya, tetapi hatinya terluka. Ada fakta bahwa kita tidak dapat membahagiakan semua orang.

Bahkan, diri kita sendiri.

Junmyeon pun mundur, kembali membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya. Seiring meredupnya lampu sorot, ia menghilang ke balik panggung.

Ia melepaskan perlengkapan tampilnya, seorang kru pun menghampirinya.

“Mereka meneriakkan _encore_.”

“Aku tahu.” Junmyeon melepaskan _in-ear_ -nya. “Terdengar dari sini.”

“Tidak ada dalam rencana _setlist_ , tapi kau boleh melakukannya,” kru itu mempersilakan.

Junmyeon menggeleng. “Tidak usah. Aku sedang merasa ... tidak bisa melakukannya.”

Terjadi kontak mata yang canggung antara Junmyeon dan kru tersebut. Kru itu terlihat begitu ingin bertanya, kata-katanya tertahan di ujung lidah. Junmyeon menatapnya tanpa berkedip, membuat sang kru akhirnya menyerah, mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengangguk. “Aku mengerti. Beristirahatlah. Terima kasih atas penampilanmu hari ini. Bos mungkin akan menemuimu di ruang ganti, atau mengajakmu makan setelah ini.”


	5. meeting

**SUHO**

Junmyeon turun dari mobil dengan terburu-buru. Ia sudah menggunakan mobil yang berbeda dari yang biasa, tidak mengeposkan apa-apa di SNS, tetapi selalu ada saja kamera yang berhasil menangkap kedatangannya di depan gedung agensi tersebut. Ditambah lagi, ia lupa membawa masker.

Ia hanya sempat menoleh satu kali pada penggemar yang menyapanya di sekitar gedung, membungkuk sekilas. Mereka memanggil-manggil namanya, ia hanya tersenyum.

Apa jangan-jangan mereka menginap di depan kantor?

Di dalam, manajernya sudah menunggu di lobi. Junmyeon ingin berlari menghampirinya, tetapi tertahan karena tiba-tiba seorang perempuan menegurnya,

"Tali sepatumu, Junmyeon-sshi."

Junmyeon menoleh padanya, tetapi perempuan itu sudah berlalu, berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Bajunya putih, selutut, memakai high heels putih pula. Junmyeon mengernyit, tetapi lekas tersadar. Ia membungkuk untuk mengikat kedua tali sepatunya yang berantakan. Ia terlalu tergesa-gesa dari rumah.

Orang itu mengenalnya, tetapi Junmyeon yakin tidak pernah melihat staf itu sebelumnya di kantor. Mungkin staf baru?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tentu saja perempuan itu mengenalnya. Semua orang mengenalku, pikirnya.

Cantik juga.

Manajernya menghampirinya, menyadari kedatangan Junmyeon. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menyusuri selasar. "Aku sudah pesan tiket untuk ke Bangkok. Pemotretan akan dilakukan dua hari, staf majalahnya sudah menunggu di sana. Tapi terlebih dahulu, kau harus ikut rapat untuk planning di Q2 tahun ini."

"Lho, aku juga akan rilis album?"

"Single, tampaknya. Agensi tiba-tiba ingin memberikanmu kesempatan. Tampaknya karena salah satu seniormu akan hiatus dua tahun, jadi mereka ingin mengeluarkan single untukmu. Penyela sebelum penyanyi baru debut. Tahun ini tampaknya akan didominasi girl group."

"Mereka sudah memutuskan siapa saja penulis lagumu. Mereka akan ikut rapat setelah ini."

"Kapan rapatnya?"

Manajernya berhenti sebentar, melihat pada jam tangannya. "Lima menit lagi."

"Waduh!"

* * *

Ruang rapat itu sudah mulai penuh, separuh dari kursi telah terisi. Junmyeon dan manajernya mengambil tempat di dekat kursi utama.

Di ujung lain, Junmyeon menemukan perempuan berbaju putih tadi. Dia mengobrol dengan seorang pria yang dikenal Junmyeon sebagai seorang penulis lirik. Mereka pernah bekerja sama di single pertama Junmyeon beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin perempuan itu staf baru di bagian audio.

Tak begitu lama, pemimpin rapat yang merupakan salah satu manajer di agensi pun datang.

"Selamat pagi. Ah, Junmyeon-sshi, senang melihatmu hari ini." Dia membalas jabatan tangan Junmyeon, yang langsung berdiri untuk menyambutnya. Mereka hanya terpaut usia dua tahun, Junmyeon pernah menjadi juniornya di sekolah. Orang itu adalah keponakan pemilik agensi, membuat karirnya menanjak dengan cepat, tetapi dia berteman baik sekali dengan para artis, satu hal yang membuat orang-orang memaklumi meroketnya karirnya.

Peserta rapat merapikan cara duduk mereka. Ada manajer sebuah girl group dan pemimpinnya, seorang dari bagian pemasaran, kemudian satu solois lain yang baru debut pada awal tahun, lalu dua orang aktris dan seorang manajer grup wanita lainnya. Hanya si baju putih yang tidak dikenal Junmyeon.

Junmyeon pun berbisik pada si manajer sebelum dia memulai rapat, "Anak baru, ya?"

Si manajer mengerutkan dahi. "Dia bakal jadi penulis lagumu, jika urusannya lancar."

"Oh. Siapa namanya?"

"Kukira kau kenal!"

"Ssst," Junmyeon mendesis.

Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, si manajer berbisik, "Dia Irene Bae."

"Hah?!"

"Ssst," balas si manajer, mengejek Junmyeon sambil tersenyum usil.

"Aku tahu sekali dia! Tapi mana kutahu wujudnya secantik itu!"

"Dia memang tidak suka publikasi. Foto portofolionya di mana-mana saja pakai fotonya waktu SMA."

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Irene. Irene tampak cuek, sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di tabletnya yang ditegakkan.

"Dia ... menulis laguku ...."

"Baik, terima kasih atas kedatangan tepat waktunya. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" manajer itu pura-pura tidak mendengarkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon masih tercengang. Irene melihat ke arahnya, tampaknya sadar diperhatikan. Junmyeon cepat-cepat tersenyum dan mengangguk satu kali.

Irene kelihatan bingung sesaat, tetapi dia pun membalas anggukan itu.


	6. work

**IRENE**

Juhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan sampel lagu yang disodorkan padanya. "Bagus. Aku suka yang ini."

Rekannya mengangguk-angguk. "Aku juga. Kandidat terkuat tampaknya lagu yang ini."

Juhyun berputar di bangkunya sambil memutar-mutar pulpennya. "Kau pernah bekerja sama dengan Kim Junmyeon—maksudku Suho-sshi?"

"Pernah, di sebuah single. Aku penulis tunggal untuk lagunya saat itu. Saat aku mendengarkan suaranya ... wow. Aku sangat terkesan. Cocok sekali. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku mengikuti lagu-lagunya setelah itu, dan kuharap aku bisa membuat lirik untuknya lagi."

"Aku mendengarkan beberapa lagunya ... dan kurasa kau memang benar." Juhyun berhenti sebentar.

"Ada B-side yang bagus sekali darinya. Coba dengarkan Perfect Night dari album keduanya. Ditulis oleh beberapa penulis lirik internasional dengan citarasa lagu yang berbeda. Genrenya juga agak jazzy, tidak biasa. Tapi dia tetap bisa menguasainya."

"Sebentar." Juhyun kemudian mencari lagu tersebut di situs khusus musik. Ia mendengarkannya beberapa detik, dan langsung mengangguk-angguk. "Ini bagus. Kenapa mereka menjadikannya B-side?"

"Karena pasar kurang menggandrungi genre itu. Genre itu hanya untuk kalangan tertentu, kau mengerti kan?"

Juhyun mengangguk pelan. "Perempuan suka yang penuh beat, pop, dan sedikit ... hm, ekspos."

Rekannya tertawa kecil. "Sebagai wanita, kau mengerti."

"Tapi aku tidak suka." Juhyun mengangkat bahu. "Suara di atas segalanya."

Juhyun meneruskan mendengarkan lagu itu di studio, sementara itu rekannya sibuk dengan sebuah komposisi di komputernya. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk ke studio.

"Hello. Maaf mengganggu." Dia mengangguk dan membungkuk sekilas. "Ada yang harus kuambil di komputer itu."

Juhyun berputar di bangkunya. Ia kira orang itu adalah seorang staf, ternyata Kim Junmyeon. Mata mereka sempat berserobok, dan Junmyeon tersenyum sekali lagi sambil menuju komputer di samping rekannya.

"Aku meninggalkan sampel-sampel lagu yang kubuat di sini."

"Kau merekamnya sendiri?"

Junmyeon tampaknya terkejut, dan langsung menoleh kepada Juhyun. Dia sempat terpana beberapa saat sebelum sadar bahwa dia belum menjawabnya. "Oh, iya, benar. Salah seorang temanku adalah komposer. Dia sering memberiku demo pendek dengan potongan-potongan lirik. Katanya, itu sisa. Aku mencoba merekamnya saat aku sedang luang, atau selesai latihan tapi jadwal sedang kosong."

Mata Juhyun berkedip lambat. "Oh."

Junmyeon masih tersenyum saat mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada komputernya. Dia mentransfer data ke ponselnya, kemudian berdiri lagi. "Sudah. Maaf mengganggu. Silakan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Sebelum menuju pintu keluar, dia sempat menyapa, "Irene Bae-sshi."

Juhyun mengangguk untuk terakhir kali.

Setelah Junmyeon pergi, ia bertanya pada rekannya. "Dia memang begitu, ya?"

"Begitu bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kukira banyak artis besar sudah terkena _star syndrome_."

"Oh—dia memang sopan. Begitu yang kudengar. Dia memperlakukan para staf dengan baik, tidak memandang berbeda."

"Dan dia juga suka latihan di waktu luang seperti itu?"

"Tampaknya. Kau jadi tidak heran kan kenapa karirnya bagus dan media jarang menyentuhnya dengan skandal yang aneh-aneh? Itu karena dia memang tidak punya."

Juhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Syukurlah. Berarti dia tidak akan cerewet. Aku pernah bekerja sama dengan seorang artis, sering sekali protes soal lirik yang tidak disukainya dan bilang tidak cocok dengan gayanya."

Rekannya tertawa kecil. "Ini akan jadi kerja sama yang mengesankan. Suho-sshi tidak berubah sejak dia jadi _rookie_ sampai sekarang."


	7. reveal

**SUHO**

Junmyeon tidak pernah seantusias ini bertemu dengan seseorang yang menulis lagu untuknya.

Sebenarnya pertemuan ini kurang perlu, tetapi Junmyeon meminta manajernya untuk menghubungi seseorang di agensi untuk mempertemukan mereka. Dalihnya adalah ia ingin mendengarkan lagunya terlebih dahulu, lalu mereka bisa bicara jika ada yang kurang cocok. Junmyeon juga ingin belajar beberapa hal darinya.

Juhyun sudah menunggunya di sebuah studio rekaman milik agensi, tak begitu jauh dari apartemen Junmyeon.

"Kim Junmyeon," ucapnya menyalami Juhyun, mengenalkan diri, walau hanya sekadar basa-basi.

"Bae Juhyun."

Junmyeon tertawa canggung. "Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah Irene Bae."

Juhyun cuma tersenyum sekilas, hampir-hampir tak terlihat. "Kau bukan yang pertama."

"Aku penggemar beratmu."

Kata-kata itu membuat atmosfer mendadak kaku, dan Junmyeon mendapat lirikan was-was dari manajernya. Juhyun tercengang, tak berkedip, dan malah mengulangi pernyataan Junmyeon, "Penggemar?"

"Iya, benar." Junmyeon melirik dari sudut mata pada manajernya yang beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Aku mengumpulkan lagu-lagu yang kaubuat dalam satu daftar putar khusus." Junmyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya. Juhyun masih terdiam, dan Junmyeon pun memutuskan untuk berdeham untuk menjernihkan suasana. "Sori mendadak ... tiba-tiba seperti itu. Aku memang orangnya begini. Kapan pun aku merasa baik mengungkapkan perasaanku—aku akan bilang."

"... Tidak apa-apa."

"Dan aku juga suka saga taman rahasiamu itu! Aku tidak sabar melihat kelanjutannya di lagu yang akan kaubuat untukku."

Juhyun kembali tercengang. "Kau ... tahu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku penggemarmu, kan? Aku mencermati lirik-lirikmu dan menemukan sesuatu yang khusus ... aku tahu. Begitu saja."

Juhyun berkedip cepat. "Oh ...." Dia menelengkan kepala. "Kau yang pertama," ucapnya dengan gumaman halus.

"Sori, apa?"

Juhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Bisa kita duduk? Kau dengarkan demo lagunya dulu, baru kudengar kau menyanyikannya untuk memastikan beberapa hal."

"Ah, tentu saja. Ayo." Junmyeon mengekori Juhyun yang memilih tempat duduk dengan riang. Juhyun tidak menyadarinya, tetapi saat duduk berhadapan dengan Junmyeon, dia mendapati senyuman pria itu tak pudar-pudar.


	8. impression

**SUHO**

“Dia ternyata ... cantik. _Banget_.”

Jongdae menelengkan kepala. “Makanya dia jadi semakin bernilai?”

“Bukan, Bukan ... maksudku ....” Junmyeon kehilangan kata-kata, ia masih melangkah bolak-balik di depan sofa tempat Jongdae bersantai sambil tersenyum-senyum, mengawang-awang. “Bahkan tanpa itu pun, aku sudah mengaguminya sebagai penulis lagu. Aku hanya terkejut dia benar-benar ... bagaimana cara bilangnya? _Gorgeous_?”

Jongdae tersenyum, lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah meja. “Jadi, kenapa tidak mengirim pesan itu sekarang juga?”

Junmyeon berhenti lalu menatap Jongdae. Jongdae mengangguk untuk meyakinkan, dan Junmyeon pun akhirnya mengambil ponselnya.

* * *

Junmyeon berteriak _woohooow!_ yang keras seperti baru memenangkan sebuah permainan, membangunkan Jongdae yang sudah hampir terlelap.

“Dia bilang mau!”

“Oke ....” Jongdae membenarkan posisi berbaringnya di sofa. “Sekarang maukah kau membiarkanku tidur, Junmyeon-hyung?”

* * *

Juhyun setuju untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran yang direservasi khusus oleh Junmyeon. Dari awal Junmyeon sudah bilang bahwa ini tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan, dengan cepat Juhyun mengiyakan, membuat Junmyeon merasa seperti menang lotre.

Perempuan itu datang lima menit setelah ia menunggu. Cepat sekali untuk perkiraannya. Junmyeon menyambutnya dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hello. Thanks sudah mau datang."

Juhyun meletakkan tasnya di sisi samping bangku. "Tidak masalah." Dia memandang sekeliling sebentar. "Kau terbiasa makan di tempat ini?"

"Sebenarnya, ini milik keluargaku," Junmyeon berbisik, "pamanku. Jangan bilang-bilang, ya."

Wajah Juhyun tidak berubah, dia cuma mengangguk dan mengatakan oh tanpa suara. Dia menyambut buku menu dari pelayan, dan tidak buang-buang waktu untuk memilih. Seperti sudah punya preferensi pribadi yang mudah.

"Aku terkesan kau mau datang. Kupikir ...."

"Aku perempuan 'mahal'?" Juhyun membuat tanda kutip imajiner di udara. "Yang terkesan itu aku. Kau bisa tahu rahasia terbesarku sebagai penulis lirik."

Mata Junmyeon berkedip cepat. "Oh. Ya, itu. Sebenarnya aku mau membicarakan itu. Bagaimana bisa? Cuma itu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku."

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama."

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. "Kita akan impas."

Juhyun mengangkat bahu. "Agak sulit menggambarkannya bagi orang yang tidak mengalaminya ... tapi semuanya berawal dari kebun apel, bunga, dan sebagian ... mimpi."

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk. " _Muse_ bisa muncul dari mana saja."

"Aku punya banyak tumpukan lirik dalam satu buku. Sesekali aku mengganti beberapa bagian secara acak, atau menambahkannya ... menyisipkan ke dalam lirik-lirik lagu tertentu, menyesuaikan beberapa hal ... jika seseorang bekerja di industri ini, dia akan tahu bagaimana cara itu bekerja."

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk. "Tetap saja kedengarannya magis, Irene-sshi."

"—Juhyun."

"Ah, baiklah." Junmyeon tidak berhenti tersenyum. Rasanya ia ingin sekali bilang terima kasih, tetapi akan terdengar terlalu membingungkan.

"Kau memang terlahir untuk menulis lagu, Juhyun-sshi. Luar biasa sekali. Aku senang bisa bekerja denganmu."

Juhyun terdiam, matanya tak berkedip. Perubahan itu membuat Junmyeon agak bingung.

"Sori ... aku salah bicara, ya?"

"Bukan." Juhyun menggeleng. "Cuma ... segelintir orang yang akhirnya bertemu secara langsung denganku biasanya akan bilang, 'kenapa kau cuma menulis lagu? Bintangi CF, drama, jadi model, wajahmu pas sekali'. Begitu."

Junmyeon menghela napas. "Orang-orang memang suka hanya menilai dari wajah. Kau, Juhyun-sshi, lebih dari itu. Kau penulis yang luar biasa. Bisakah ... kita bekerja sama lebih sering lagi? Atau—atau lebih sering makan seperti ini? Aku juga punya teman yang pintar memasak. Apartemenku dapurnya luas dan jarang terpakai—atau kau hobi makanan manis di kafe?"

Sesaat kemudian, Junmyeon baru sadar ia terlalu banyak bicara. Juhyun cuma manggut-manggut pasrah. Lelaki itu terdiam, menyadari kepribadiannya yang langsung tumpah keluar dan dia tidak sama sekali bertingkah seperti seorang Suho yang dikenal publik.

Juhyun pasti akan kaget. Dan berpikir berbeda, pikirnya dalam hati.

Kemudian, Juhyun bilang, "Boleh. Aku mau."


	9. position

**IRENE**

Juhyun juga bingung kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah bilang _ya_.

Junmyeon seolah-olah datang begitu saja di hidupnya, sebagai calon rekan kerja yang tiba-tiba bisa menyibak sesuatu yang ia kira tak akan terbuka tanpa ia membukakannya untuk orang lain.

Junmyeon sering mentraktirnya makan atau mengiriminya makanan ke studio, tetapi tidak keberatan juga jika Juhyun yang membayarkan. Katanya, urusan makan bisa jadi tanggung jawab bersama. Pernah dia baru pulang dari luar negeri pada jam makan malam, keluar dari bandara dia langsung mengontak Juhyun dan bertanya apakah ia lapar. Juhyun, yang baru selesai rapat dengan sebuah agensi, dengan alamiah bilang _tentu saja_. Pria itu datang dengan membawa koper-kopernya dan mengajak makan di restoran yang sama.

Juhyun terkesan? Tentu saja. Ia mulai memasang radar dan berpikir tentang banyak hal, tetapi masih berjaga-jaga. Junmyeon adalah seorang selebriti, dan memiliki banyak kontak. Bisa saja dia melakukan hal seperti ini untuk banyak orang. Juhyun tak mengetahui banyak hal tentang teman-temannya, selain yang sering diceritakan Junmyeon sendiri: manajernya, saudaranya, dan seorang sobat kental yang sering menghabiskan waktu luang bersamanya bernama Jongdae.

Juhyun merasa ia berada di batas yang normal.

Sampai pada suatu pertemuan, setelah Junmyeon pulang pemotretan, dan mereka makan di tempat yang biasanya, dengan menu yang sudah dihafal sang pelayan.

“Tidak makan-makan dengan para staf?” Juhyun bertanya. “Biasanya seperti itu, kan? Semacam perayaan setelah proyek selesai?”

Junmyeon menggeleng. “Kau bisa tanya Jongdae, aku lebih suka makan dengannya setiap kali selesai jadwal. Aku tidak menolak semuanya ... hanya saja aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku sendiri dengan orang-orang spesial. Kadang-kadang, Juhyun-sshi, capek jadi orang yang jadi pusat perhatian. Kau tidak minta dilayani, tetapi orang-orang memperlakukanmu seolah kau adalah pusat dunia. Aku lebih suka interaksi yang santai, saat aku bisa mengobrol dengan tenang.”

Juhyun mencerna kalimat tersebut pelan-pelan. Kemudian, penyadaran itu membuat kepalanya terasa melayang-layang. Ia pun menutupnya dengan candaan ringan tanpa tertawa, “Berarti aku merebutmu dari Jongdae, dong.”

Junmyeon tertawa. “Dia sedang sibuk dengan tesisnya. Anak itu pintar sekali. Lagipula, dia juga maklum kalau aku sering-sering mengajakmu.”

“Kenapa aku, Junmyeon-sshi?”

“Karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat,” terang Junmyeon dengan tenang, seolah-olah telah merencanakan semuanya.

Juhyun terdiam sesaat. “Tidak ada yang lain?”

“Tidak ada.”

Juhyun terus mengunyah makanannya. Dengan santai Junmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan pada lagunya yang sudah masuk tahap penyuntingan. Juhyun mulai mengerti posisinya sendiri.


	10. privacy

**SUHO**

“Maaf ya, kita malah jadi makan di sini. Jarang-jarang ada reservasi besar-besaran begitu di tengah minggu, sore-sore begini. Biasanya malam.”

“Tapi aku yakin dengan masakan mamamu.” Juhyun melepaskan tas tangannya, tetapi bingung sebentar. “Taruh di mana?”

“Di mana saja.” Junmyeon melewati ruang tengah. “Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Maaf agak berantakan. Aku baru sempat pulang sekarang, sih.”

Juhyun pun meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa ruang tengah, lalu mengekori Junmyeon ke ruang makan. Di atas meja, sudah ada kotak-kotak makan. Kata Junmyeon, mamanya mengabari bahwa dia menitipkan beberapa kotak masakan buatannya ke apartemen pribadi Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengecek penanak nasi, dan cukup kaget ternyata ketika bersinggah ibunya sempat memasakkan nasi pula.

“Kubuka, ya,” Juhyun meminta izin. “Masih hangat. Tidak perlu kita panaskan. Makan sekarang?”

“Makan sekarang.” Junmyeon mengambil sepasang piring dan mangkuk, serta membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman.

Juhyun menarikkan kursi untuknya, dan membantu Junmyeon mengambil makanan itu ke mangkuk mereka masing-masing.

“Mari makan!”

“Selamat makan.”

Mereka menikmati makanan dalam keheningan, dan cukup cepat. Selesai makan, mereka kembali ke ruang tengah.

“Kalau kau mau mandi, bisa pakai kamar mandi kamar depan. Handuknya ada di lemari. Kutinggal mandi dulu, ya. Kalau mau nonton, silakan saja nyalakan TV. Lakukan apapun yang kaumau—seperti yang kubilang tadi, anggap rumah sendiri, oke?”

Juhyun mengangguk. “Thanks.”

“Kutinggal mandi dulu, ya.”

Juhyun tak menjawab, dia membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan jurnalnya, dan bersantai di sofa sambil menulis beberapa potong lirik. Tak berapa lama, dia mulai bosan dan meninggalkan barang-barangnya di atas meja, memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar depan. Malam ini ia memang tidak ada acara, tetapi sampai ke rumah dalam keadaan segar dan bisa langsung tidur cukup menggodanya.

Kamar depan apartemen itu rapi sekali, mungkin tidak pernah ada yang tidur di sana. Tidak ada banyak barang, hanya tempat tidur, lemari, satu rak di samping tempat tidur dan satu sofa kecil. Juhyun menuju lemari, di dalamnya ada handuk, selimut, dan bantal tambahan. Rasanya seperti di hotel saja.

Dia mandi dengan cepat, keluar dari kamar sepuluh menit kemudian.

Junmyeon sudah berada di ruang tengah, melihat-lihat jurnalnya.

“Hei.”

Junmyeon mengangkat pandangannya. Tersenyum. “Jadi di sini—”

Juhyun merebut buku itu. “Ada batas-batas pribadi, Junmyeon-sshi. Jangan seenaknya melihat barang-barangku, terutama ini.”

“Eh—”

Juhyun lalu memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. “Lain kali, jangan sentuh yang itu.”

“Maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf—”

Juhyun hanya menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengembuskan napas panjang. “Jurnal itu memang hanya berisi potongan-potongan lirik. Ini bukan soal merahasiakan proyek atau semacamnya. Ini tentang area pribadi.”

“Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.”

Juhyun menelengkan kepala, wajah datarnya membuat Junmyeon sangat was-was. “Sekarang, bisa aku pulang? Trims makanannya. Salam untuk ibumu.”

Kata-kata itu seharusnya membuat Junmyeon senang, tetapi cara Juhyun melengos begitu saja di sisinya dan meninggalkan apartemennya tanpa kalimat perpisahan lain membuat hatinya gamang.


	11. gift

**IRENE**

“Berarti untuk kontrak selanjutnya, aku bisa membuat lima lagu untuk grup wanita itu?”

“Benar sekali. Kau sudah pernah mendengarkan lagu-lagu mereka untuk memastikan genre?”

“Aku cukup suka beberapa lagu yourstru:ly sebelumnya. Pop ceria, seperti itu kan? Cocok untuk musim panas atau lagu _cheers_.”

“Benar sekali. Bagaimana?”

“Akan kucoba. Hubungi aku lagi dalam tiga hari, ya. Besok aku akan menemui komposer lagunya lagi di sini.”

“Komposer yang satu lagi sudah datang hari ini dari Denmark, Irene-sshi. Mau bertemu dengannya sekarang? Dia sedang bersama manajer di lantai atas. Akan kupanggilkan jika kau bersedia.”

“Boleh.”

“Sebentar, ya. Terima kasih waktunya, Irene-sshi. Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini.”

Juhyun kembali menghadap tabletnya di ruang pertemuan milik agensi tersebut. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat di sana. Sesaat kemudian, staf barusan kembali lagi ke ruangan tersebut.

“Mohon maaf, Irene-sshi. Tampaknya dia sedang keluar bersama manajer. Mungkin sekalian makan siang. Bisa-bisa baru kembali sore nanti. Bagaimana?”

Juhyun berpikir sebentar. “Aku kembali ke kantorku saja. Aku akan menemuinya besok sekalian dengan rekan yang lain. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan?”

“Sampai saat ini cukup. Terima kasih, kita akan bertemu lagi besok. Akan kuantarkan sampai ke depan, Irene-sshi.”

Juhyun berjalan cepat mengikuti staf tersebut ke depan, staf tersebut bahkan mengantarkannya sampai ke mobilnya. Ia kembali ke kantor agensinya, yang hanya berjarak lima menit dari situ. Ada beberapa berkas tawaran kontrak yang harus dilihatnya di sana.

Di mejanya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuket besar bunga merah jambu. Peoni, mawar, _ivy_ , dan kombinasi bunga-bunga kecil lainnya yang masih segar berada di tengah-tengah meja, beserta sebuah kartu. Juhyun mengernyit. Ia pernah mendapatkan hal seperti ini saat masih sekolah, tetapi tidak saat bekerja. Ini kali pertama.

Dibukanya kartu tersebut. Ada tulisan singkat,

> _aku minta maaf, sungguh. terima kasih sudah mengajarkanku lebih banyak tentang dirimu. aku akan lebih menghargaimu lagi setelah ini._
> 
> _-kim junmyeon_

Juhyun menggeleng-geleng. “Dasar cowok ini.” Tetapi ia tetap mengangkat bunga itu ke wajahnya, mencium aroma segarnya.

Diam-diam, ia tersenyum.


	12. hollow

**SUHO**

Di mata penggemarnya, mungkin ia seperti bintang. Junmyeon bisa mengetahuinya. Ia dilihat seperti seorang yang memiliki segalanya. Suara emas, kehidupan yang menyenangkan, orang-orang yang bersedia memberikan banyak hal untuknya, uang sebagai jaminan hidup yang enak dan layak. Ia dikelilingi cinta kasih yang begitu melimpah.

Pandangannya pada barisan penonton menjadi nanar. Air matanya membuat semua orang menjadi satu-kesatuan, mengabur dan Junmyeon pun tidak dapat menahannya. Ia menekan ujung matanya dengan ibu jari. Para penggemar semakin nyaring memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ia mengakhiri _fanmeeting_ itu dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Rasanya _dejavu_ sekali. Junmyeon menghindari kontak mata dengan semua staf yang berada di belakang. Ia segera menuju ruang gantinya, dan mengurung diri cukup lama di toilet.

Serangan kesepian ini sering sekali mengganggunya belakangan ini, terutama ketika tur atau _fanmeet_ yang masih berlangsung di sela-sela waktu seperti ini, sebelum rilis lagu berikutnya. Dari luar, ia memang terlihat memiliki segalanya. Lingkaran pertemanan yang sehat, pekerjaan dan ketenaran yang stabil, reputasi yang bersih, pendukung-pendukung yang setia padanya—tetapi di sisi lain, Junmyeon benar-benar merasa kosong.

Ia merasa ingin tenang, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada gangguan berarti dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa takut, seperti takut kehilangan banyak hal yang ia miliki, tetapi sebenarnya tak ada ancaman berarti yang bisa ia kenali. Ia merasa kesepian, padahal ia memiliki segalanya. Perasaan-perasaan aneh yang menghantui itu tidak bisa ia ketahui datang dari mana, dan mengapa bisa seperti itu. Malah barangkali bisa dikatakan ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Mungkin karena kelelahan, jadwal yang terlalu padat, atau hanya sedang melalui fase tertentu.

Junmyeon pun keluar tak lama kemudian. Masih merasa bingung harus melakukan apa. Di saat-saat seperti inilah ia sangat mengandalkan manajernya untuk jadwal-jadwal berikutnya yang harus ia jalani.

Ia ingin mengontak Jongdae, tapi barangkali akan merepotkan pemuda itu. Dia masih kesulitan mengolah data tesisnya. Seluruh staf kali ini baik-baik dan ramah sekali, tetapi Junmyeon tak punya energi untuk bersosialisasi dengan mereka.

Lelaki itu meraih ponselnya.

Sebuah pesan muncul di barisan pemberitahuan di layar depan:

> _setelah fanmeet, apa kau punya jadwal? aku memasak di rumahku._

Junmyeon langsung menjawab: _aku ke sana, tunggu sebentar._

Ia masih punya seseorang. Perlahan, senyumannya terkembang.


	13. simple

**IRENE**

“Mungkin bagi banyak orang, aku tidak seharusnya merasa seperti ini. Kehidupanku, semuanya cukup. Tidak logis jika aku mengalami kesepian. Tapi ... beginilah adanya. Juhyun-ah, kuharap kau ... kau tidak menaruh ekspektasi tinggi padaku. Aku sering merasa sepi dan takut, aku bukan selebriti yang punya banyak bakat. Aku cuma bisa bernyanyi. Aku tidak bisa menulis lagu, seperti yang banyak penyanyi lain bisa lakukan. Aku punya banyak kekurangan. Aku sering merasa aku tidak pantas dengan semua cinta yang kudapatkan itu ... pada akhirnya, memang tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna.”

Mereka yang awalnya sering makan di luar, sekarang terbiasa untuk makan di apartemen satu sama lain, secara bergantian. Kadang hanya memesan makanan cepat saji untuk dimakan di apartemen Junmyeon, atau Juhyun memasak di apartemennya sendiri. Selain karena alasan privasi, mereka merasa lebih nyaman dengan perubahan itu.

Juhyun menggeser piringnya sedikit ke samping. Ia menatap Junmyeon lama-lama. “Aku tidak pernah menaruh ekspektasi besar padamu. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai Suho. Aku melihatmu sebagai seorang Kim Junmyeon—seolah-olah seperti itu entah dari kapan.”

Junmyeon menelengkan kepala. “Itu artinya kau maklum bahwa aku serapuh ini?”

“Kenapa tidak? Kau juga manusia.”

“Dan kau tidak memandangku aneh?”

“Sama seperti kau yang melihatku sebagai seorang penulis lagu dan bukannya menyuruhku melakukan hal lain karena wajahku—ini tentang apa yang ada di dalam. Aku percaya bahwa di dalam sana, kau masihlah Kim Junmyeon yang punya banyak sisi baik. Banyak cinta untuk para penggemarmu. Rasa terima kasih yang besar. Ada kebahagiaan besar yang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul.”

Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya di atas meja, memberanikan diri menaruhnya di atas tangan Juhyun. “Maukah kau menunggu?”

“Kenapa tidak coba wujudkan sekarang? Biasanya apa yang membuatmu bahagia?”

Junmyeon membuka mulutnya, untuk kemudian menutupnya lagi. Agak lama Juhyun menunggu. “Biasanya menyanyi ... tapi apa itu bisa membuatku bahagia?”

“Kenapa tidak dengan cara lain?”

“... Piano, mungkin? Aku sudah lama tidak main piano.”

Juhyun mengangkat bahu. “Aku tidak punya piano. Tapi mungkin kau bisa mencoba versi digital di tablet?”

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan. “Boleh.”

Mereka meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja. Junmyeon mengikuti Juhyun ke sebuah kamar yang diubah menjadi ruang kerja. Juhyun memberikan aplikasi piano digital pada Junmyeon, dan duduk di sampingnya pada meja kerja.

“Lagu yang kubuatkan liriknya ... kau bisa?” Juhyun bertanya pelan.

“Sedikit. Kucoba dulu, ya.”

Di luar dugaan Juhyun, Junmyeon bisa melakukannya dengan baik, meski pelan-pelan dan sempat salah pada beberapa bagian. Juhyun bertopang dagu menyimak permainan yang dilakukan dengan penuh kehati-hatian tersebut. Tak lama, ia pun beranjak, mengambil jurnalnya. Ia menulis beberapa ide yang muncul mendadak saat mendengarkan Junmyeon bermain piano digital tersebut.

Hampir di ujung lagu, Junmyeon tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia menatap Juhyun cukup lama sampai Juhyun menyadarinya.

“Aku bermain musik, bernyanyi, dan kau menulis lagu di sampingku.” Junmyeon mulai tersenyum, sesuatu yang membuat Juhyun tertegun. “Ini pernah jadi cita-citaku sebelumnya. Impianku, untuk sama-sama berkarya bersamamu. Dan—dan aku berhasil.”

Juhyun menyunggingkan senyum. “Cobalah cari alasan untuk berbahagia setiap harinya. Hal kecil saja. Misalnya merapikan tempat tidurmu, meminum air yang segar, mendengarkan musik alam.” Juhyun menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. “Mungkin dengan itu, kau bisa perlahan-lahan membaik.”

“Apalagi ini ... bukan hal kecil.”

“Benarkah?”

“Tentu saja. Bersamamu ... seperti ini, ini adalah hal yang sangat kuharapkan.”

“Kalau begitu, kau bahagia?”

Junmyeon mengangguk cepat. “Tentu saja.”


	14. special

**SUHO**

Juhyun menghampirinya di sofa ruang tengah, bergabung untuk menonton film. Junmyeon awalnya cuek-cuek saja, sampai Juhyun tiba-tiba memasangkan _headset_ di telinga kanan Junmyeon.

“Ingat lirik yang kutulis saat kau sedang main piano di tabletku?”

“Hmmm.” Junmyeon menoleh padanya. “Ini?”

“Hm.” Juhyun mengangguk. “Aku minta tolong pada komposer temanku.”

“Dan ini suaramu?” Junmyeon sampai menghentikan film di TV dan langsung menghadap Juhyun.

“... Iya.”

Junmyeon merebut _headset_ yang satu lagi dari telinga Juhyun, menekannya dalam-dalam ke telinganya. Ia mendengarkannya dengan penuh penghayatan, meski lagu itu bukanlah genre balada.

“Suaramu ... bagus sekali.” Ia mengerjap lebih cepat. “Dan liriknya ... _taman rahasia_ , apel emas, pangeran ... tuan putri yang berkuda ... apakah ini pelengkap sagamu itu?”

“Benar.” Juhyun menatap pangkuannya dan jari-jarinya sebentar. “Kurasa sudah terlalu banyak lagu tentang itu. Lagipula, ceritanya juga sudah lengkap. Aku ingin memulai yang baru. Sudah dapat banyak _muse_.”

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk. “Itu bagus. Aku akan menunggu ceritanya, lagu demi lagu.” Ia nyengir. “Seperti menunggu sebuah serial TV baru, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.”

Juhyun tersenyum.

“Ini lagu untuk penyanyi yang mana? Apa aku sedang mendengarkan demo rahasia?”

Senyum Juhyun semakin manis. “Itu untuk penyanyi bernama Kim Junmyeon. Khusus untuknya. Jangan berikan pada siapa-siapa.”

Wajah Junmyeon semringah. Dengan lembut, ia menggenggam tangan Juhyun dan membawa tangan itu ke pangkuannya. “Apa aku sudah bilang _thanks_ dan _aku sayang kamu_ hari ini?”

Juhyun memutar bola matanya, berusaha menahan tawa. “Kau ini. Ada-ada saja.”


End file.
